Crazed Teen Love
by Lides
Summary: An eerie girl comes to stay at the Main Sohma House. Her presence is unsettling but the reason why shes there in the first place is because of Love. Her mood... Well, changes constantly. See how the Sohmas adjust to her!


Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of its characters, however, I do own Ciri and Sae. And Mr. Hendrick, who will probably never appear.  
Warning: Momiji x Ciri((Original Character)), fighting, slight cursing.  
  
Lides here! I'm just saying hello and thank you for atleast looking at my story!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A girl skipped down a path, her eerie calmess filled whatever came near. She didn't know what she was getting into, out there in those woods. Her crimson red hair shined beautifully as it flowed behind her in silky waves of silence. She stopped at a house and looked around. She was lost but none the less was calm still. Her eerie blue eyes scanned the house and she went to the front door and knocked. Tohru came to the door and smiled. "Hello! Who might you be?" Tohru asked politely. The girl looked up, her head titled to one side. "I'm Ciri...." Was all the girl said in a sad voice that almost rendered Tohru to tears. Tohru stared at the girl in concern. "Come inside and have a cup of tea." Tohru opened the door and let the girl in. Tohru lead her to the living room and then went to get the tea. Yuki walked by and noticed the girl. She looked over to him with those eyes of hers and he shuddered. He walked into the living room and sat down. "I'm Ciri..." The girl said before Yuki had even asked. Her voice made him shiver. She was unsettling. "I'm Yuki. Who are you here to see?" He asked politely. "I'm lost..." Ciri replied in her calm, low voice. "Ohh. Where were you trying to get to?" He asked, curiously. "I'm trying to get... To Momiji... Momiji Sohma..." She said, looking down and muttering something to herself. Yuki was about to say something but that 'baka neko' came in and started yelling to Yuki about something and making casual death threats without even noticing Ciri. "Kyou, we have a guest." Yuki said coldly. Kyou stopped abruptly and looked back at the girl. Her eerie eyes met his, she blinked and then smiled at him, he fainted suddenly. Tohru came in with the tea and noticed Kyou laying on the floor, she putt the tea down and ran over to him. Yuki was worried too, but not about Kyou, but about the girl. She seemed alot different from anyone he had ever met. "Kyou-kun! Kyou-kun! Are you alright!?" Tohru asked, placing his head in her lap. All the while Yuki and Ciri were staring at eachother and had no intention on breaking that gaze for awhile. She got up, still gazing contentedly at Yuki. Suddenly Ciri's eyes glassed over. "You are neither human nor beast, you monster! You rat!" Ciri seemed possessed by something and began raising her voice. Yuki was frightened by her sudden outburst and so was Tohru. Kyou woke up and stood up, he stared at Yuki and Ciri. "What are you talking about!?" Yuki asked, afraid. "I see behind that veil, I see you for what you are! You MONSTER! Rid of us your presence, its no longer needed or wanted in this place!" Ciri coughed up something black and fainted. Yuki looked at it, it seemed to be a tiny, marble size black orb.

**Chapter one:** Bird of Darkness

Tohru tried to wake Ciri up and Kyou stared at the girl in utter fright. She seemed to know about them. Yuki picked up the orb and looked over to Kyou. "Go get Hatori and Shigure... They need to see this. Call Momiji as well... She seems to know him." Yuki seemed to be in shock yet remainded calm. Kyou didn't complain and actually jumped at the chance to get out of that room. Something in there seemed sad and gloomy and it got to them all.  
Hatori arrived and him and Shigure examined the black orb. "She has seer abilities, much like your friend, Tohru." Hatori said and put the orb back down. "How do you know?" Yuki asked. "This black orb appeared in bunches of my Hypnotism books when I was learning. You can't erase the memories of those who possess it because they have a strong force protecting their mind. Your energies probably pulled her here without her noticing." Hatori explained. "Toohrruuuuu...!" Said a cute little voice and Momiji was about to hug her when he noticed Ciri. He gasped and tried to run but Kyou and Hatori stopped him. "Whats going on here, Momiji?" Hatori asked in his calm voice. "...Ciri is a girl from our school. She follows me around alot." He explained in his cute pouty voice. "She probably sensed your Animal spirit but couldn't get close enough to have her black orb possess her and lift the veil to show her the truth. She knows about Yuki now so, I think we'll have to take her to Akito, even noticing there is nothing I can do to her." Hatori said. Everyone sighed.  
Afew minutes later Ciri opened her eyes slowly only to see Tohru hovering over her. "Rat.. Cat... Rabbit..." She said eerly and Tohru smiled at her. "Guys shes up!" Tohru said cheerfully. Ciri sat up and scanned over them all. "Momiji... Sohma." Ciri said, standing up and walking over to him. Everyone fell silent because she was completely unpredictable. She pecked Momiji on the cheek and smiled at him brightly. That was the first time she smiled like that and it almost out did Tohru's smile. Everyone, especially Momiji, was shocked! "Ciri!" Momiji said, rubbing his cheek. "I wanted to ask you.... Something... But, that explains it better." Ciri said in her eerie, drawn out voice. "Thats why you've been following me?!" Momiji asked, shocked. "...To be honest... Yes.... But I've... Stumbled on something alot bigger... Then I really wanted." She said, looking over at Yuki. "You are... Something different.... And so are you." Kassy indicated Yuki and Kyou. "Infact," She added. "I believe... Tohru... And myself... Are the only... Completely human people... Standing in this room currently." Ciri thought curiously and shrugged. "You can stay the night here but since you know about us, you've got to meet the Head of Sohma house." Shigure explained. "I... Guess I have to... Comply, I did meddle in things... Not concerning me." Ciri agree and bowed. "I'll show you to the spare room!" Tohru smiled and lead Ciri upstairs. Kyou walked off, not caring anymore and Yuki just stared at Ciri's back and then looked to Momiji. "Do you like her?" He asked the smaller boy. "I don't know..." Momiji blushed feriously. This was the first time a girl liked him.  
Tohru opened the door to the spare room and Ciri walked in. She looked around and she smiled. "I love this room.... Thank you." Ciri's eyes scanned the room in far-off delight. "I will go get some blankets!" Tohru said and smiled cheerfully and walked out. Ciri's face went completely blank without any company and she opened her hand to reveal the black orb. _'What have I gotten myself into...?'_ She thought. Tohru came back with the blankets, Ciri thanked her and bowed. Tohru told her dinner would be ready soon but she politely declined the invitation. She went to sleep and the rest ate.

As they arrived at the Main house the next morning, Momiji opened the gate. He had slept over with Hatori at Shigure's. Ciri looked around and saw some people here and there but not many. She closed her eyes and looked over to a beautiful garden, she suddenly zipped off uncontrolably. Momiji noticed her running off. "Ciri! Don't run off!" Momiji said, running after her. Shigure followed Momiji and Hatori just stared and walked in the direction of Shigure and the others. Ciri turned a corner sharply and came upon a boy. She stopped and her eyes became glassed over once more. "You bastard!" She screamed. Momiji turned the corner and stopped as he noticed she was shouting at Akito. "...Hmm, what are you babbling about?" His voice was raspy and he obviously didn't approve of this girl shouting at him randomly. "You are what you are! An asshole!" Ciri shouted. Shigure stopped and looked at Ciri in concern, Akito started to get annoyed and insulted. "Don't you dare speak to me like that. You obviously don't know who I am." Akito said, glaring at her. "I don't care much about who you are, you are nothing." Ciri spat at his feet. Akito smacked her across the face and she fell to the ground. Her eyes changed back. Shigure restrained Akito as he shouted at Ciri. She looked up at him. "I see... I know what you are... But not who you are..." Ciri got up, her calm disposition shocking Akito. "Akito-dono, she is a Seer. She sees straight into your heart. Plus I think she likes telling people they are nothing when she gets like that to make up for her always being... Well, calm." Hatori explained calmly. "A Seer....?" Akito glared at the girl. "Why is she here?" He asked. "She knows about the curse." Hatori replied. "Erase her memory!" Akito said, making it sound simple. "A Seer's memories cannot be erased." Shigure said. "....Can I stay here... For a night?" Ciri asked and they all jumped. Nobody had EVER asked to STAY here. They always wanted to get out. "Why do you want to stay here!?" Akito growled at her. "I know there is... Something here for me..." Ciri said, looking around. Everyone was confused. What was here for her? They all didn't know! "Stay, I don't particularly care about you one way or the other." Akito said, walking off. The truth was, Ciri had gotten to him a way nobody ever had. Almost like Tohru except she was blunt and not so kind, he hated her too.  
Shigure looked down at Ciri then grabbed her shoulders lightly. "Ciri, you don't even know about this family! Why do you want to stay here!?" He asked, his voice full of seriousness, which was rare. "Shigure-sama... It is not because I wish to... Its because I have to..." Ciri knelt for a second, picking something up which happened to be her black orb and turned to Momiji, she suddenly had tears in her eyes that only he could see. "Momiji-kun... Please take me to... Where I can stay." A tear fell down her face hit the ground. Hatori and Shigure noticed it. They were shocked, she seemed so emotionless all the time. Momiji nodded and smiled at her and held out a hand. She took ahold of it and smiled. "Bye... Hatori-sama... Shigure-sama..." She said this faintly but the two older men caught it and Shigure smiled and danced. "She is realllyyy adorable sometimes!" He said in his bright sing-song voice. Hatori glared over at Shigure disapprovingly. "I'm surprised you haven't been locked up yet." Hatori began walking off and Shigure cried. "Awwwwww, come on Hari! I'm just having alittle funnnn!" He said in his poutiest voice and pawed at the air, like a sad puppy dog.  
"Here we go, Ciri-san! This is your room!" Momiji said in his bright, cheerful voice. "Thank you.. So much, Momiji-kun." She said, looking around the room. "You're welcome, Ciri-san." Momiji said, smiling. "I would like to... Eat... Maybe... Do I make myself something... Or does somebody fix it... For me?" Ciri asked looking towards Momiji. "Ohh, you're hungry! I thought so. We can get you something but normaly the servants prepare food for the guests, but, I think it would be cool to make you something! Lets go!" Momiji smiled widely and grabbed her by the hand and lead her off to the kitchen. Ciri's lips formed into a sweet smile. Momiji and her got to the kitchen, the servants were surprised. "We're going to make something for ourselves so that you don't have to!" Momiji slipped on an apron and handed one to Ciri. The servants began to whisper and chuckle. Ciri slipped on her apron and looked down at it. "What'cha want?" Momiji asked, tugging on her shirt. "Ohhh... I get to choose?!" Ciri asked, in a excited voice that seemed so unlike her. Momiji blinked and then chuckled. "Yeah! Of course!" He pulled out afew bowls and some utensils. "Ohhhhh, thank you!... I would like... A sandwich! With... Tomatoes.... Oh yeah, can't forget the meat... Umm, ham... And onions! And you can't forget the jelly beans!" Ciri chuckled after she looked at Momiji's face. "Jelly beans?" He asked, giggling. "Yeah! They are quite tasty on a sandwich such as this. I've only done it once when I was out on a field trip, I loved it!" Ciri's talking sped up as she got happier and happier and more excited, it wasn't drawn out like before. She seemed so full of life, the servants laughed as they watched the two teens make the abomination sandwich for the girl. She took a bite, smiling. "Ahh, just as I remembered!" She sighed and took another bite. It then hit her, Momiji didn't have something to eat! "Oh my gosh, pardon my rudeness, but..." She leaned closer to him. "What shall we make you?" She asked, her eyes looking up into his. He blushed. "Ohh, domo, but I'm not hungry! I could use a snack though!" He said, laughing nervously. "Hmm... Here, take a bite of my sandwich, I know you'll love it!" Ciri said, offering him some of her sandwich while smiling. "..Uhh, thank you..." He took a piece of the sandwich and ate it. Surprisingly, he liked it! "Isn't it just the best?" She asked. "Its very good! Thank you so much, Ciri! I need to remember the receipe so I can make some for myself sometime!" He smiled at her and then somebody came into the kitchen, it was Haru. "Hello Momiji... Who is this?" He asked, pointing to Ciri. "Haruuuuuu-kun! Hellooo! Oh yeah, this is Ciri. Shes staying here for the night." Momiji replied, smiling. "I see... Hello there, Ciri. I'm Haru." He said, calmly. "Nice... To meet you... Haru-kun..." Ciri's voice became calm and distant with the arrival of Haru. "I'll be seeing you two later." Haru said, grabbing an apple and walking out. "I'd like to go back... To my room... I'll see you.. Later... Momiji-kun." Ciri patted him on the cheek and walked off. He stared at her with wide eyes. Ciri walked down a hall. Her eyes scanned the area. "Lost, are you?" Said a silky voice from behind her. She looked back and saw Akito. "To be.. Completely honest, I am, Akito-dono." Ciri bowed slightly, showing respect to him, indicating that she knew his position in this family. "Sae!" Akito snapped. A servant girl came up behind him. "Yes, Master?" She asked, bowing. "Take this girl to her room immediately. I don't want her roaming around anymore." Akito turned and walked off, his robe gently flowing behind him. "Yes, Master! Come with me, please?" Sae tugged on Ciri's shirt sleeve politely, much like Momiji did. "Yes... I'm coming..." Ciri followed Sae off to her room. _'I feel the same towards you...'_ Was all Ciri thought, it was directed at Akito, she knew he hated her.

She woke up the next morning only to see a change of clothes on her bed... _'A frilly shirt... Shorts... A hat... Cute shoes... Momiji. Momiji placed these here for me to wear! They must be his clothes!'_ Ciri thought, excitedly. She liked Momiji since she heard him first speak, he was full of honesty and joy, but she knew that there was grief as well. She slipped on his clothes. A frilly pink shirt, loose small shorts with some frill, they were biege, a brown hat and brown shoes. She sighed contentedly and sniffed the sleeve. It was filled with his scent. The clothes were very comfortable and made her look like a foreign person. She stretched and peeked out the door curiously to see if there was somebody nearby. Something kicked in when she noticed nobody was around, her michevious side. She tip-toed across the hall, pulled out a towl from the closet, she opened the door right next to the closet and found a sink. She smiled and wetted the towl down, putt it on the floor and ran off, she didn't expect a servant to trip over it but was satisfied anyways. She cackled and snuck off to reek more havic. She got to a pretty big room, heard a voice inside talking. She saw Akito and Hatori speaking with eachother. She smirked and went back to the room with the sink, filled a bucket up with water. This room was a cleaning closet, obviously. She snuck back to Akito's room, avoiding servants and threw the bucket in which happened to spill water all over the floor and then rolled towards Akito, bumping into him gently. He glared at it and saw a figure go past the door quickly. "Hatori! Who was that just now?!" Akito said, in a rage filled voice. "I don't know, Akito-dono." Hatori replied in his calm voice.  
Ciri ran into the main pathway out of the Sohma estate. She looked around in a hurry at servants who noticed her and pointed, afew Sohma's such as Haru, Rin and Kisa looked at her. She began running as they heard Akito shouting about a bucket and spilled water all over his floor. Haru realized what was going on and ran after Ciri. "Haru! Where are you going!?" Rin asked. "I'll be back later!" Haru said. He got to her as she was climbing over the wall and grabbed her foot. "What did you do Ciri?" Haru asked. "I didn't do anything, cow!" Ciri said, smirking. He didn't believe it for a moment. "Come back down here now." He demanded. Ciri couldn't help but laugh. Her laugh went through the entire place and sent a chill down everyone's spine. "I am not going to listen to the likes of you. Now, release my foot!" Ciri tried to get her foot free. "No. You can't go around causing trouble, even if somebody deserves it." Haru said, pulling her down from the wall. He still had Ciri's foot, she glared at him as she supported herself with the wall. She grabbed his wrist quickly and bit him before he could stop her. He let go of her leg in shock. "You know what bitch, I think I will beat this out of you." Haru had gone black and was now cracking his knuckles. They brought the fight away from the wall and into the street. "You know what, you're a bastard and I knew it from the start." Ciri mocked him. "Atleast I'm not a whiny baby who has to use his 'powers' to get to know people." Haru said, snickering. "Shut up!" She punched at him, he dodged it and gave her a kick to the stomach, he then pulled her arm into a locking position and broke it. She felt it snap and everyone around also heard. Kisa's eyes became wide as she watched Haru beat up Ciri. "Damn you... That hurt." Ciri said, looking down at her arm as tears came out of her eyes uncontralably. She tried to keep her voice steady and strong. Suddenly Hatori came out and saw that Ciri's arm was broken, he could tell by the snap and the position it was in. Akito was right behind him looking at the scene. Haru flipped her onto the ground and was pulling her around by her hair. She was cursing up a storm as he did this. Hatori began to run into the middle of this to stop it then and there but Akito stopped him. "...I think we should let them finish it...." Akito said. It was an order for Hatori to say put. Momiji came skipping along with Shigure who was visiting the house to see how Ciri was doing and to further discuss what would happen to her. Momiji's eyes became large and he ran towards the two fighting indivuals--Well, actually one beating up the other into a bloody pulp. He ran towards Haru and tried stopping him. "Stop it Haru! Shes hurt!" Momiji pleaded. Haru looked back at him and pushed him away. Momiji stumbled backwards and fell over. Ciri snapped at that, she kicked Haru off of her with her feet, got up and stared him in the eye, he staggered slightly and fell over. She then tried to run over to Momiji to ask if he was alright but fell down. Her body was in shock from all the sudden pain. Hatori identified what she was going through as muscle spasms. She needed to relax for awhile or she'd get really sick. He ran over and got her onto her feet and walked her off to his office, Momiji opened one eye as he winced in pain. He got up and followed Hatori and Ciri, leaving Haru on the ground. Akito smirked and walked over to Haru. He just kicked Haru in the side and walked off, as if showing him that he didn't approve of Haru's outburst in the least.  
Ciri laid down on a examination bed, he looked her over and sighed. "You have a broken arm. Not to mention a fractored ankle." He told her. "Plus, all these bruises. Who is your regular doctor?" He asked. "I don't go.. To a doctor... One might say..." Ciri said, sighing. "Who do you go to then?" He asked, confused about the situation. "I... You could say... That I'm... Well, one might say... Diagnosed as... A mental case..." She looked away as she said this. Momiji was eavesdropping on the conversation and was shocked. "I go to Mr. Hendrick. An american doctor. They let me out of the.... Mental Ward about two years ago... They still give me these..." She added, showing him some pills. "You have to take these pills three times a day. Have you been taking them recently?" Hatori asked, concerned. "No... I've been neglecting them... I don't agree with taking them nor do.. I want to hide my personalities..." She replied, yawning slightly. "I'm really quite... Tired... Could I take a nap?" She asked. "Yes, but, I need your information. I'm sure I can find it at Mr. Hendrick's with the approval of your parents?" He asked, looking down at a notepad. "My parents are dead." She said, bluntly. "Who do you live with?" He asked. "I used to live with my... Aunt, but, she died a year ago.... So, I live by myself... At my home. I'm the heir to the Kasui estate.... The property next to Shigure-sama's house." She said. "I see. Can you give me your signature for the approval of your information?" Hatori was remaining in his business like tone of voice and manner. "Yes." She nodded and signed the paper. Hatori slipped on his coat and walked out of the room. Ciri rested there, her arm was in a temporary sling and her ankle was rapped in a bandage. Hatori couldn't prescribe something or give her any medication or a cast for that matter without her medical history. Momiji took in the information he just heard, and walked off without talking to Ciri. He needed time to think about his feelings towards her....

**End of Chapter**

Don't you just love Momiji? =D He is soo cute. Anyways, if you feel the need to critisize or comment, do so, if you wish. =3


End file.
